


11:00 PM

by richurro



Series: 500 [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, M/M, Prompt Fic, alternative universe, josh is a sweetie but whats new, joshler - Freeform, just barely, over 500 words, ty is having a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richurro/pseuds/richurro
Summary: prompt: “I’ve made a huge mistake.”





	11:00 PM

**Author's Note:**

> 04.27-28.19

When Josh is awoken by a rapid melody of a fist rapping on wood, he instantly shoots up in bed, disoriented and surroundings blurred.

“What the fuck,” he says to himself, rubbing his eyes. He thinks he may have imagined it when it ceases for a few seconds (he even contemplates going back to sleep), but that thought is automatically wiped away when the knocking starts up again, quick and loud.

Josh rolls over and stretches his arm out to read his phone. The screen says 11:00 PM and Josh body screams “Go back to sleep.”

Josh usually retired early and rose with the sun, his family accustomed to that sleep schedule as well; everyone was snoring and drooling into their pillows by 9:15. 

Josh sniffles and presses his the heels of his palms into his eyes. He was positive no one else would wake up to get the door (they were all heavy sleepers), so he would have to do it himself. 

Untangling himself from the mass of sheets twisting around his legs, he rises from bed groggily, cringing at the feeling of cold floor on his bare feet. He leaves his room and quietly pads down the hallway, not wanting to make any more noise than he had to. (Not that he’d be heard anyway, whoever was knocking on the door was really  _ really _ persistent and had a really  _ really _ strong fist.)

Josh peeks through the peephole once he reaches the front door and gasps quietly, quickly unlocking the door with inhuman speed. 

“Tyler?” He breathes, eyes wide and sleep draining from his muscles as he whips the door open, “What are you doing here? It’s late,”

Tyler parts his lips to speak but all that comes out is a throaty sob, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. “I-I—I just—I just—”

“Woah, Ty, relax,” Josh says, holding out his hands warily, too anxious to touch his sobbing best friend standing on his porch, “what’s wrong?”

Tyler tries to compose himself, but Josh can see his bottom lip wobble underneath the warm golden hue of the dim porch light trying its best to illuminate his features.

“I’ve made a huge mistake,” Tyler finally hiccups, covering his mouth with his palm as he cries even harder than before. The gesture melts away the panic clouding Josh’s mind as he reaches out to Tyler, pulling his trembling figure into his chest. 

Tyler sobs loudly into his shirt, no doubt creating a dark spot where his tears soaked into the thin fabric. Josh giving Tyler’s waist a comforting squeeze is all it took for Tyler’s knees to give out from underneath him, falling to the floor with Josh dropping after him.

Tyler finally returns the hug, snaking his arms around Josh’s neck and sniffling hard in attempts to stop crying. Josh doesn’t mind the cold nose brushing his pulse point. 

“What happened?” He whispers, wanting to know what the hell has his best friend breaking down in his arms. 

Tyler hugs him tighter, body still shaking. “I—I came out. During dinner.”

Josh presses a soft kiss on his neck and holds him a little bit tighter. There was no need to explain. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
